


Teach Me How To Love

by eleanorbloom



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Inspired by a Shawn Mendes Song, No Plot/Plotless, Song: Teach Me How To Love (Shawn Mendes), shawn mendes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorbloom/pseuds/eleanorbloom
Summary: Bryce and Eleanor dance Teach Me How To Love by Shawn Mendes. That's it.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 2





	Teach Me How To Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve been obsessed with this song since Shawn Mendes released his last album, and one morning I was listening to it on repeat and bum, my hyperfixations mixed and I imagined Bryce dancing this song with Eleanor. So here it goes. For once in my life I’m not posting plotless smut, and instead is plotless fluff 😂😂😂  
> Hope you enjoy it!

It’s a quiet afternoon. A soft piano melody is playing in the home sound system while Eleanor is curled up on the couch, immersed in an article about Hypercytokinemia. 

She’d been the first one to wake up from a nap Bryce and she decided to take after lunch. As she saw him completely asleep, she took that as an opportunity to read some of the medical journals she’d been postponing for days.

 _“In addition to inducing fever,”_ She reads out loud, taking some notes at one side of the text _“augmenting systemic inflammation, and activating antimicrobial responses such as interleukin-6, TNF can induce cellular apoptosis and regulate immunity…”_

But everything can change in just a second.

It’s always like this with him. Unexpected. Unpredictable.

The piano stops playing. Instead, a few drum notes fill the air, followed by a masculine voice singing:

_Ooh, your body's like an ocean_

_I'm devoted to explore you_

Eleanor lifts her nose from her iPad, startled, and finds Bryce standing in front of her in his graphite sweatpants and a lilac tee shirt. His hair is somewhat disheveled, and his face is still a bit drowsy, but the moment he meets her eyes, it lights up with the radiant smile he gives her.

“Oh, you’re awake, honey. Didn’t hear you coming”, she says, smiling him back.

When he leans to peck her on the lips, he takes her iPad out of her hand and pulls her up from the couch, “Come dance with me, gorgeous,”

She giggles, “Okay”

That’s what it takes to surrender, that dazzling smile of his, to make her willing to do anything, to leave everything she’s doing, and join him in whatever adventure he’s planned.

_Ooh, what do you desire?_

_I’m inspired, I’ll do it for you_

Bryce takes her other hand and leads her to the center of the apartment, a spot that seems to have been left clear, unconsciously, for dancing purposes, as an always-ready dance floor only for the two of them.

 _“Won't you draw a map for me?”_ Bryce sings moving slowly towards her until his face is mere inches apart, and his hot breath is caressing her cheeks, “ _Laced with strawberries, and I'll get on my knees.”_

Eleanor bites her lower lip, and gives him a playful smile, pleased with how seductive her boyfriend can be in such a short time.

“ _Put my hands around you, ooh, teach me how to”_ Bryce continues singing. Eleanor, still smiling, takes his hands in hers and places them on her sides, “ _touch you, tease, caress you, and please you, teach me how to love.”_

He pulls her tight and flushed against him, and Eleanor wraps her arms around him. Then he kisses her cheek and goes down her jaw, until he reaches the crook of her neck, causing her shivers and tickles, to which she responds with more giggles while they both keep swaying to the beat of the music.

_Put my hands around you_

_Ooh, teach me how to_

_Touch you, tease, caress you, and please you_

_Teach me, teach me, teach me how to love_

After a few seconds, he twirls her a couple of times until her back is against his chest, and he hugs her tightly from behind….

_Your imagination, now I'm fixated_

_And I'm dying to learn_

…And leaves a trail of kisses on her earlobe and down her shoulder, while his hands begin to explore her body with soft movements, starting in her hips…

_Every inch of you, there’s something new_

…And then kisses her up her earlobe again, while her hands are up to her waist…

_F'ing me up…_

_“I'm what you deserve”_ He whispers in her ear.

“Yes, you are, my love.” She answers, with her head tilted, and a hand stroking his hair, while they both move in sync with the melody.

 _“Draw a map for me, laced with strawberries, and I’ll get on my knees”_ He sings again, sliding a hand over the side of her breasts, making her hum with pleasure.

“Do I really need to show you? I think you know me better than myself by now.”

He chuckles.

“There’s always something new, babe, always.”

_Put my hands around you_

_Ooh, teach me how to_

_Touch you, tease, caress you, and please you_

_Teach me how to love_

He makes another twirl so she’s facing him again, and they both dance with hands intertwined, swinging them in the air playfully

_Put my hands around you_

_Ooh, teach me how to_

_Touch you, tease, caress you, and please you_

“ _Teach me, teach me, teach me how to love!”_ And then, they start singing to one another, louder and louder, eyes glistening with joy, “ _How to love! How to love! Teach me, teach me, teach me how to love!”_

And when the funky notes start, they move backward, their bodies flowing in rhythm with the music.

And just like that, they have their own party, where they can dance loosely or close to each other, focused or ridiculously, where they can steal kisses or laughs, or just let the music take over their bodies.

With Bryce is just too easy to get carried away.

_Teach me, teach me, teach me how to love_

_“Babe, I won't stop 'til you feel the rush”_ They sing along, while they wander through the room. _“Babe, I won't stop 'til you feel the rush”_

Bryce sways his hips and slumps his shoulders smoothly, sometimes moving his head to his sides, while Eleanor is rocking her hips with each step she takes, while she is twirling her hands in the air.

Eleanor is lost in the song, drunk with happiness and freedom.

Because Bryce manages to even give a new meaning to spontaneity. Because with him, it's not just about doing things unplanned, but about feeling new things and let them flow. Happiness, ecstasy, joy, freedom, looseness. She lets her feelings flow just as they come, and she feels so good. So free. She feels exceptionally herself. Like she could never feel that way with another person that it’s not him.

His magic reaches those levels.

_Babe, I won't stop 'til you feel the rush_

_Teach me, teach me, teach me how to love_

Both start snapping their fingers, musically, completely immersed in the beat.

_Babe, I won't stop 'til you feel the rush_

They can be themselves. They can express themselves.

_Babe, I won't stop 'til you feel the rush_

And they’re loving every second.

_Babe, I won't stop 'til you feel the rush_

And when the guitar solo comes, Bryce closes his eyes and moves his hands and fingers, pretending like he's playing it. Then, in the end, he opens his eyes and gives an exaggerated nod, to then continue with the song, _“Put my hands around you ooh, teach me how to…”_

 _“Touch you, tease, caress you, and please you, teach me how to love”_ Eleanor continues, approaching him seductively.

“ _Just teach me how to love_ ” Bryce follows, with his best falsetto.

Until finally, she slides her hands up his chest and locks her arms around his neck. Bryce envelopes her in his arms instantly and starts roaming her whole body with his warm hands, grazing her hips, drawing the curvature of her waist, grasping her shoulder with one hand while the other wanders past her lower back.

_Put my hands around you_

_Ooh, teach me how to_

_Touch you, tease, caress you, and please you_

_Teach me, teach me, teach me how to love_

And then she leans her forehead against his, singing, until Bryce can’t take it anymore and grips the nape of her neck, and kisses her frantically, pressing her body flush against his.

It’s just senseless, sloppy. Just as he feels at that moment.

_How to love_

_How to love_

And they pant every time they pull apart, gasping for air, but they do it again and again, because is intoxicating, because it feels right. Because she seduces him so damn well that he wants her badly. And he incites her just as the same.

_Teach me, teach me, teach me how to love_

_How to love_

_How to love_

_Teach me, teach me, teach me how to love_

But then they part and follow the beat of the music…

_Babe, I won't stop 'til you feel the rush_

Mixing technique and humor

_Babe, I won't stop 'til you feel the rush_

…Twirling playfully, and then elegantly…

_Babe, I won't stop 'til you feel the rush_

…Bryce catching her back in his arms smoothly…

_Teach me, teach me, teach me how to love_

…Waltzing gracefully, and then seductively…

_Babe, I won't stop 'til you feel the rush_

…making her desires each time more visible…

_Babe, I won't stop 'til you feel the rush_

Until he, unexpectedly, because he’s always surprising, unpredictable…

_Babe, I won't stop 'til you feel the rush_

He twirls her and then dips her backward, just as Shawn Mendes sings the last words of the song:

_Teach me, teach me, teach me how to love._

And he plants a sweet peck on her lips.

Just like that kiss at Donahue’s on day one, when they were just interns and couldn’t imagine what the future was holding for them. Playful but romantic, just as Bryce Lahela is.

But then he deepens the kiss, holding her in his arms for a few seconds until both are visibly breathless, and all their sensations resurface.

“Woow.”

“Woow indeed.” He breaths.

“Since when you listen to Shawn Mendes?” Eleanor asks after Bryce pulls her back in place.

“I don’t, but I was snooping your playlist last night and I found it very catchy, so… I've been stuck with it since then. Kept me very awake during my shift."

“Oh no, poor staff that had to hear you last night.”

“Poor you, because this is the only thing I’m gonna listen to today.”

“Lucky for me, I’m stuck with this song too.”

“A woman after my own heart.” He pulls her for another kiss, this time on her temple.

"Why were you snooping my playlist?"

“Because I like to know what you like."

“You see? You perfectly know how to please me.”

“That's because I’m constantly learning, babe. You’re always evolving.”

“Mmm, that’s true. Well, considering that we’ll be alone until 7 pm, I guess I can teach you a thing or two, then."

“Laced with strawberries?” He asks as he picks her up and takes Eleanor to their bedroom, determined to make her feel the rush. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this far, thank you so much for reading. I hope it not as messy as I think it is. If doing a song fic is... complicated, trying to sync it with dancing is terrible, but I really enjoyed this experiment. So thank you to whoever joined me in this!


End file.
